My Sweet Summer
by UzumakiDesy
Summary: fic ini menceritakan kisah liburan Naruto dan keluarganya. duhhhh gug bisa bikin summary baca langsug aj y


Chapter 1

Hay Minna, perkenalkan saya author baru difanfiction. Awalnya sih saya hobinya Cuma baca fanfic punya senpai-senpai yang lain. Tapi makin lama kog saya jadi pingin nulis juga. Jadinya saya publish fanfic pertama saya, semoga masih layak untuk dibaca

Hope you like it.

**My Sweet Summer**

Desclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : Famili and Romence(Maybe)

Pairing : Masih diProses ^_^

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, EYD berantakkan, OOC, Cerita Pasaran dll

Matahari terlihat mulai menunjukkan sinarnya kembali,burung-burung pun mulai menyenandungkan suara mereka yang indah.

Disebuah rumah yang besar yang terlihat seperti istana, sebuah taman yang terlihat sangat terawat, menambah keasrian rumah tersebut, sekarang mari kita lihat kedalam rumah itu.

**Tap, tap, tap, **suara derap langkah yang berjalan menuju lantai atas terdengar, perlahan langkah kaki itu semakin keras. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah kini telah memegang segelas air ditangannya, tidak lupa senyuman iblis terpatri diwajahnya, rambutnya yang tergerai kini berkibar layaknya tertiup angin. Dan kini wanita itu tengah berdiri di samping ranjang yang berisi seorang gadis yang masih terbang di alam mimpi yang indah. Dan yang terjadi didetik berikutnya adalah...

**Byurrrrr...**

"Waaa...! Banjir, selamatkan akuuuuuuuuuuuuu"teriak gadis itu.

"Bangun! Sudah jam segini, kenapa kau masih tidur!"seru wanita itu pada anak gadisnya

"Kaasan... jangan membangunkanku seperti itu!"seru gadis itu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah kuyup itu

"Lagi pula inikan hari libur, jadi tidak apa-apakan kalau aku bangun sedikit terlambat"lanjutnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya membuat wajahnya terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau lupa ya Naru sayang, Hari inikan kita akan pergi ketempat nenekmu untuk mengisi liburan musim panas tahun ini, apa kau ingin ditinggal dirumah ini sendirian. haa"ujarnya dengan nada mengancam

"Oh God, Naru lupa"

"Sudah sana cepat mandi, barang-barangmu sudah dibawa Kyubi kedalam mobil"lanjut wanita itu sambil berlalu dari kamar itu,

Naruto POV

Huh, benar-benar aku ini kenapa bisa aku melupakan hal yang selalu kutunggu selama ini, sangat jarang keluargaku bisa berlibur bersama seperti tahun ini. Mereka semua selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, Tousanku adalah Presdir dari Namikaze corp, Kaasanku adalah seorang desainer terkenal, dan Niisanku sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah dan juga bandnya yang terkenal. Aku hanya dapat bertemu mereka saat sarapan pagi dan makan malam, itupun tidak setiap hari. Kadang aku merasa jika keluargaku sudah melupakan aku, karena mereka tidak pernah memiliki waktu untukku, namun semua rasa kesepian itu akhirnya dapat terbayarkan kali , Kaasan, Kyubi-nii, dan aku akan berlibur kerumah nenek di desa benar-benar sebuah anugrah bagiku. Ohh,,Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan adalah Namikaze Naruto, putri dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Bagaimana dengan ciri-ciriku, ya aku sangat mirip dengan Tousanku seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, memiliki mata yang berwarna biru shapire, kulit berwarna tan, dan jangan lupakan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipiku. Tentang wajahku, bukan bermaksud narsis atau apa tapi menurut teman-temanku aku memiliki wajah yang manis. Sebaiknya aku segera mandi, jika tidak bisa-bisa aku ditinggal sendirian dirumah.

Naruto POV end

Skip Time

Terlihat seluruh keluarga Namikaze telah berkumpul dimeja makan.

"Kaasan, ramen Naru mana?"

"Karena kau terlambat bangun Kaasan tidak membuat ramen untukmu"jawab Kushina dari dalam dapur

"Kaasan tega sekali pada Naru"rajuk Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipi tannya

"Sudahlah imouto, makan saja apa yang ada, lagi pula kalau kau makan ramen terus kau akan jadi gendut dan tidak ada yang akan mau menjadi pacarmu"ucap kyuubi sambil mencubit pipi adiknya itu.

"Kyaaa, sakit Kyuu-nii, Tousan lihat kyuu-nii mencubit pipiku lagi, nanti kalau pipiku cedera bagaimana"adu Naruto pada ayahnya

"Kyuu kau tidak boleh menjahili Naruto lagi"ujar Minato dengan bijak serta sebuah senyum menawan

"Dengar itu niisan, kau tidak boleh menjahiliku"kata Naruto dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kyuubi

"Dengarkan Kyuu, kau tidak boleh menjahili naruto tanpa mengajak Tousan"lanjut minato dengan senyuman jahilnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto

"Haaaa hentikaaaaaan, kalian sama saja"jerit Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Sudah-sudah hentikan tingkah konyol kalian, ayo kita sarapan dan segera berangkat kerumah nenek"jelas Kushina

"Ha'i"jawab mereka kompak dan memulai sarapan dengan tenang

Skip Time

Pagi ini mobil yang dikendarai keluarga Namikaze telah berada di depan sebuah mansion besar yang diketahui sebagai Mansion Uzumaki.

Minato membunyikan klakson mobilnya, selang beberapa waktu pintu gerbang mulai terbuka menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat asri dan menenangkan.

"Selamat datang Namikaze-sama"sapa penjaga gerbang itu

"Oh iya"jawab Minato dan membawa mobilnya masuk ke dalam mansion itu.

Didepan pintu utama mansion Uzumaki telah berjajar puluhan maid yang menunggu kedatangan keluarga Namikaze

"Selamat datang kembali Minato-sama"sambut kepala pelayan keluarga Uzumaki

"Iruka bagaimana kabarmu"tanya Minato

"Baik Minato-sama, Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama telah menunggu dimeja makan"balasnya sopan

Mereka semuapun berjalan keruang makan untuk menemui kakaek dan nenek Naruto

"Waaahhh, Rumah nenek tetap seperti dulu, indah"seru Naruto mengagumi rumah neneknya

"Tentu saja Naru, kau tahukan kalau nenekmu itu sangat memperhatikan kondisi rumahnya"sahut Kushina

"Hemmm, Kaasan benar"

Setelah itu merekapun sampai di ruang makan, dilanjutkan dengan acara saling peluk antar keluarga. Kemudian mereka sarapan dengan diselingi dengan berbincang-bincang ringan.

"Ano..Nenek danau dipinggir desa itu masih adakan"tanya Naruto pada sang nenek a.k.a Tsunade

"ck, kau itu baka atau berpura-pura bodoh Naru"sanggah Kyuubi

"Apaa, kau mengajakku berkelahi rubah tidur"jawab Naruto ketus

"Heh dasar, B-A-K-A"ucap Kyuubi dengan menekankan pada kata terakhirnya

"Apa kau bilang..."terlihat Naruto sudah berada diambang batas kesabarannya dalam menghadapi kakak laki-lakinya itu, wajahnya memerah karena menahan rasa marah yang akan segera membuncah

"Pertanyaanmu sangat aneh, kau kira danau itu bisa berjalan, atau ada orang yang bisa memindahkannya dengan jutsu ruang dan waktu seperti dimanga-manga favoritmu itu, haa"jawab Kyuubi dengan nada mengejek

"Araa,,,kau benar nii-san, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu ya"ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya

"Cucuku sekarang sudah besar dan menjadi gadis cantik dan manis ya" ujar Jiraiya sambil mencubit pipi Naru yang duduk disebelahnya

"Aku juga tampan, iyakan nek"ucap Kyuubi dengan narsisnya

"Tentu saja Kyuu, kau adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan dan kudengar kau menjadi vokalis band terkenal ya"jeda sebentar" The Ice Prince's, kalau tidak salah"lanjut Tsunade

"Yap, 100 untuk nenek"jawab Kyuubi dengan serigaiannya pada Naruto

"Heh, apa enaknya jadi artis kemana-mana selalu ada yang berteriak memanggil namamu, menyebalkan"ujar Naruto

"Bilang saja Kau iri Imouto"ejek Kyuubi Lagi

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Terimakasih"jawab Kyuubi

"itu bukan pujian bodoh"erang Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri membuat semua orang tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu

"Tousan nanti aku boleh pergi kedanau di pinggir desa"pinta Naruto

"Sebaiknya hari ini kita beristirahat dulu disini, perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Konoha memakan waktu yang lama pasti kalian lelah"jawab Minato

"Tapi Naru tidak lelah Tousan"

"Nee,,Kalau Naru-chan hari ini tingal dirumah, Kaasan akan Masakkan "Ramen" yang sangat enak ditambah dengan sekeranjang jeruk, bagaimana?tawar Kushina pada putrinya itu.

"Kaasan tidak bercandakan"Ucap Naruto memastikan

"Iya Kaasan bersungguh-sungguh."

"Yoshhh, Naru akan dirumah saja seharian ini"

Semua orang geleng-geleng kepala, mudah sekali membujuk anak ini.

"Kaasan"panggil Kyuubi pada sang ibu

"ya Kyuubi, ada apa"

"Aku ingin apel"

"Tenang saja Kyuu, kaasan tidak akan melupakan kesukaanmu itu"

Sarapan itu berlangsung hangat dan ceria, setelah semua selesai sarapan mereka bergegas menuju kamar masing-masing untuk menata barang bawaan mereka dan beristirahat. Tapi tidak untuk gadis pirang yang satu ini, setelah ia selesai dengan barang bawaanya ia segera pergi berkeliling mansion.

*****Taman Mansion Uzumaki*****

"Wahhh, taman ini indah sekali, bahkan taman yang ada dirumah berbeda sekali dengan yang ada disini, aku akan betah tinggal disini tebbayo"ujarnya riang sambil terus berjalan menjelajahi taman itu.

Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan gadis itu memilih berteduh dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, dan kemudian ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

*****In Another Place*****

"Sasuke apa besok kau ada acara"tanya seorang wanita pada sang anak

"Sepertinya tidak ada kaasan"jawab Sasuke

"Yokatta, bisakah kau antar kaasan ke mansion Uzumaki, teman kaasan yang dari Tokyo sedang berkunjung dan sekarang ada dimansion Uzumaki"jelas sang Ibu lagi

"Hn, baiklah kaasan"

"Nah kalau begitu kau harus segera mandi, dan turun uuntuk makan malam"

"Baiklah Kaasan"

*****Mansion Uzumaki*****

Semua orang terlihat panik, pasalnya salah satu anggota keluarga ada yang menghilang.

"Hikz...hikz...Minato bagaimana Naru-chan belum ketemu"tanya Kushina ditengah tangisannya

"Tenanglah sayang, Naru pasti ketemu"jawab Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Dirinya juga khawatir tentang putrinya itu bagaimana bisa dia menghilang. Minato mencoba untuk menelepon anak sulungnya

"Moshi,,,moshi,,,"jawab Kyuubi di seberang sana

"bagaimana Kyuu, Naru sudah ketemu"tanya Minato dengan raut wajah yang tidak tentu

"Aku belum menemukannya Tousan, tapi aku akan tetap mencari, aku menyuruh kakek dan nenek untuk kembali mereka terlihat benar-benar syok"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika mereka telah sampai disini Tousan akan menyusulmu untuk mencari Naru-chan"

"Ha'i, 10 menit lagi aku akan menghubungi Tousan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaa"

"Jaa Tousan"

Kyuubi POV

Apa yang terjadi, seharusnya ini menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan karena semua keluarganya bisa berkumpul. Kemana adik kesayangannya itu, tidak biasanya dia membuat orang-orang menhawatirkannya. Aku sudah mengintari taman ini sejak 3 jam yang lalu tapi apa yang ku dapat, tidak ada. Aku merasa aku adalah kakak terburuk yang pernah ada. Tunggu dulu apa yang ada dibalik pohon itu, aku menghampirinya dan aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kutemukan.

"Naru,,,"bisikku"Kau benar-benar baka, kau membuatku khawatir Imoutoku tersayang"ucapku sambil mengusap rambutnya yang tergerai

"enggggh"

Sepertinya dia mulai terbangun

Kyuubi POV End

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyuu-nii"tanya Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya bangun

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini baka imouto"ucap Kyuubi sambil mengacak rambut Naruto

"Aku hanya berkeliling, kemudian aku beristirahat di sini, kemudiannn,,,,"jeda sejenak"Ara sepertinya aku ketiduran, Hehe,,,"lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman Mataharinya

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang senua orang sangat khawatir padamu, terutama kaasan dan nenek"

"Kau juga khawatir padaku kan nii-san"tanya Naruto menyelidik

"Tentu saja Bodoh, akukan kakakmu mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir"jawab Kyuubi sambil mengirim pesan ke ayahnya bahwa Naruto telah ditemukan.

"Nii-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Tentu apa yang mau kau tanyakan"

"Apa kau menyayangiku, aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan kau menyayangiku"

"Baka, tentu aku sangat menyayangimu, mana ada kakak yang tidak menyayangi adiknya"ucap Kyuubi sambil mengacak rambut Naruto

"Nii-san aku juga menyayangimu"ucap Naruto sambil menangis dan memeluk Kyuubi

"Sudah,,sudah,,Ayo kita pulang, lain kali kalau kau ingin pergi kau harus memberitahuku mengerti Naru-chan"ucap Kyuubi sambil mengecup pucak kepala Naruto dengan lembut

"Aku akan selalu mengabarimu Nii-san,tapi nii-san kakiku rasanya kram, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan"ucap Naruto lagi

"Kau merepotkan" Kyuubi pun berjongkok di depan Naruto

"Kau mau apa nii-san"ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang kebingungan

"Tentu saja menggendongmu Naru-chan"

"Arigato Kyuu-nii, aku sangat menyayangimu"

Mereka pun kembali keMansion Uzumaki

*****Mansion Uzumaki*****

"Tadaimaaaaaaa"teriak Naruto yang masih berada di gendongan Kyuubi

"Okaeri"balas semua orang yang ada ditempat itu

"Naruto no Baka, kenapa kau berteriak, telingaku bisa jadi tuli kau tahu"umpat Kyuubi

"Go-gomen Nii-san"ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Dasar"ucap Kyuubi

Kemudian

"Hikz,,hikz,,Naru minta maaf Niisan,Naru tidak bermaksud"ucap Naruto ditengah tangisannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru-chan Kyuu" ucap MinaKushi dan JiraTsuna bersamaan

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Sudahlah Naru niisan memaafkanmu, sudah jangan menangis lagi, Niisan tadi hanya bercanda"ucap kyuubi mencoba menenangkan Naruto

"Benar niisan tidak marah"tanya Naru memastikan

"Iya niisan tidak marah, sekarang cepat mandi dan ayo kita makan malam, niisan sudah sangat lapar"

"Ha'i aku akan segera mandi"kemudian Naruto beranjak menuju kamarnya

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua"Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu kekamarnya

Sedangkan semua yang ada disana hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berputar di pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyuu apa hyang kau lakukan pada Naruto"tanya Kushina dengan nada yang mengancam

"Kaasan kenapa sih, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"ucap Kyuubi

"Kaasan tidak percaya"ucap Kushina lagi

"Sudah-sudah yang penting Naru-chan sudah ketemu, sekarang ayo kita keruang makan, dan Kyuu kau pergi mandi"ucap Tsunade[baca : perintah]

"Ha'i"jawab mereka serempak dan segera pergi ketempat yang telah diperintahkan oleh Tsunade

*****Saat Makan Malam*****

"Naru-chan kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa pamit lagi, apa kau mengerti"ujar Minato pada sang putri

" Ya Tousan, maafkan Naru ya jika membuat semua khawatir"ujar Naruto dengan senyumannya

"Sudah-sudah yang penting semuanya sudah beres, dan besok apa rencana kalian"tanya Jiraiya

"Aku ingin kedanau, ketaman kota, kekedai ramen, ketoko es krim, ketoko buku, pokoknya aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Kyuu-nii, Kyuu-nii maukan"pinta Naru dengan pose yang sangat menggemaskan. Mata yang berkaca-kaca, wajah memohon, dan senyuman yang sangat menawan

Semua yang ada disana langsung mencari tisu untuk membersihkan darah dari hidung masing-masing.

"Iie, kalian semua kenapa?"tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Kyaaa, Naru-chan jangan menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlalu imut seperti itu sayang"ujar Kushina yang semakin sibuk menghapus darah yang terus mengalir

"Ya, Kaasan benar bisa-bisa kau membuat semua yang ada disini masuk rumah sakit karena kekurangan darah terutama Tou-san dan Kakek yang akan pingsan itu"Ujar Kyuubi sambil menghapus jejak darah yang teringgal di wajahnya

"Akukan tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi besok Kyuu-nii harus menemani Naru, dan Naru tidak menerima penolakan, atau Naru akan pergi seperti tadi sore"ancam Naru dengan Mode Devil, dimana rambut pirangnya berkobar sama seperti Kushina, di iringi dengan serigai yang manis[baca : menakutkan]

"Iya"jawab Kyuubi

"Tidak bisa"sanggah Kushina"Besok Sahabat Kaasan akan kesini, Kaasan ingin mengenalkan kalian padanya"lanjut Kushina

"Tapi Kaasan aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Kyuu-nii"ucap Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk

"Kushina besok Sahabat mu itu kemari jam berapa"tanya Minato pada istrinya

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti anata, aku belum memastikannya"

"Begini saja Kushina, Kau atur saja pertemuanmu itu pada saat makan malam saja, dan paginya biar Naruto jalan-jalan dengan Kyuubi"Nasehat Minato pada istrinya

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya pada temanku"

"Yey, Jalan-jalan dengan Kyuu-nii aku sudah tidak sabar"ucap Naruto[baca : teriak]

"Naruto, nenek ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang serius. Membuat suasana yang hangat berubah menjadi tenang dan mencekam

"Ya, nenek mau tanya apa"ucap Naruto tidak memperhatikan perubahan suasana yang terjadi di ruuang makan itu

"Apa yang Kyuubi lakukan padamu tadi"

"Maksud nenek apa ?Kyuu-nii tidak melakukan apapun pada Naru"jawab Naruto, ia sedikit bingung dengan maksud dari pertanyaan neneknya ini

"Kenapa kau jadi lebih dekat, ralat sangat dekat dengan Kyuubi, bukankah kalian biasanya tidak pernah akur"

"Aaaaaa, itu karena Kyuu-nii mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin Naru dengar sejak dulu nek"jawab Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Semua memandang tajam kearah Kyuubi.

"Apa...!Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Naru"ucap Kyuubi meyakinkan

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi Naru?"tanya Jiraiya

"Benar Naru sayang, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi padamu?"tambah Kushina disertai tatapan curiga kepada anak laki-lakinya itu

Sedangkan Minato dan Tsunade hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah keluarga mereka, keluarga yang aneh, jarang berkumpul sekalinya berkumpul ada saja hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Kyuu-nii bilang dia menyayangi Naru. Kyuu-nii berjanji akan selalu menjaga Naru. Itu yang membuat Naru semakin menyayangi Kyuu-nii"jelas Naru sambil melangkah kearah Kyuubi dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Aku juga menyayangimu my little imouto"ucap Kyuubi

"Tapi Kyuu-nii aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku hampir 15 tahun Oktober ini"kata Naru yang telah kembali ke kursinya

"Baru hampir, sedangkan aku sudah 16 tahun jadi kau masih anak kecil dibandingkan denganku"ejek Kyuubi pada adiknya itu

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini baru saja bilang sayang-sayang sekarang sudah bertengkar lagi"lerai Tsunade

"Hehe,,,itu wujud rasa sayang nek, iyakan Kyuu-nii"

"Yaps"jawab Kyuubi sambil memakan buah apel yang sudah dikupasnya.

"Karena sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, anak-anak harus segera tidur kalian ingin acara jalan-jalan kalian besok lancarkan"ucap Minato pada kedua anaknya

"Ha'i Tousan, aku juga sudah mengantuk"ucap Naru dan mulai berjalan kekamarnya"Oyasumi Minna"ucap Naruto

"Oyasumi moo Naru-chan"balas Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, dan Jiraiya

"Hemm" balas Kyuubi

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur Kyuu"tanya Kushina pada anaknya

"Apelku belum habis"jawab Kyuubi

"Kau ini Kyuu, sekarang cepat tidur apelmu sudah habis dan jangan mencari alasan-alasan lain"omel Kushina

"Ha'i Kaasan, Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi moo Kyuu"

Kini disaat kedua remaja itu telah tertidur para orang dewasa sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga.

"Siapa teman yang akan kau undang kemari Kushina"tanya Tsunade

"Dia Sahabatku saat sma dulu Kaasan"

"Apakah dia Mikoto sayang"tebak Minato

"Kau benar sekali Minato, aku besok mengundang Mikoto yang kebetulan sedang berada diKonoha"jawab Kushina bersemangat

"Jika Mikoto ada disini berarti Fugaku juga ada disini"

"Aku rasa begitu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Fugaku agar dia ikut kemari, jadi bukan hanya kau yang dapat bertemu dengan sahabatmu tapi aku juga"terang Minato

"Apa Mikoto sudah setuju agar dia berkunjung saat makan malam"lanjutnya

"Mikoto bilang dia bisa tapi tidak yakin tentang Fugaku, kau tahukan dia itu sama sepertimu workholic lebih parah malah"jawab Kushina

"Tenang saja, jika aku yang meminta dia pasti akan menyetujuinya"jawab Minato diiringi dengan evil smirknya

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Minato"tanya Kushina

"Ini urusan lelaki Kushina, hehe"kata Minato sambil tersenyum

"Terserah kau saja Minato, yang penting aku mau rencanaku besok berjalan lancar"

Obrolan orang dewasa itupun berlanjut, hingga rasa kantuk menjalar dan membuat mereka pergi kekamar masing-masing dan menjelajahi alam mimpi masing-masing

*****TBC*****

Saya rasa Fanfic saya jauh dari kata bagus, lebih tepat jika dikatakan gaje, maka dari itu mohon penilaian and bimbingannya dari semua reader yang bersedia untuk membaca fic abal buatan saya ini_

Saya mohon sempatkanlah untuk memberikan review untuk cerita saya ini_

Akhirkata_

**REVIEW PLEASE...****^_^**

***Uzumaki_Desy***


End file.
